


All Because of a Sneeze

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Hunting Trips 6 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p><p>One thing just follows after another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of a Sneeze

“Catch,” Dean directed, tossing Sam’s weapon of choice in his brother’s direction. Something he’d done a thousand times before without incident.

But not this time.

This time, Sam was too preoccupied to notice the handgun before it hit him in the head.

And it was all because of a sneeze.

Well, truthfully, it wasn’t just a sneeze. And it wasn’t two, or even three. It was sneeze after sneeze after sneeze after sneeze. And then another one thrown in for good measure.

It had started two towns back, in a little place called Winthrop Harbor. Small town, lake view, fresh breeze, donuts to die for. Perfect for a little R & R.

Or so they thought.

At first it was innocuous, just a harmless little tickle at the back of Sam’s throat. And then… 

The sneezing began.

Annoying, yes, for Sam; but a source of amusement for big brother Dean, who couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the entire spectacle.

It didn’t take long for that to change, though, when Sam’s innocent sneezing morphed into gasping for air after each bout.

And so, since it was kind of hard to sneak up on anything supernatural while making enough noise to wake the dead – or the undead, as the case may be - the hunt was postponed until whatever was in the air, wasn’t in the air anymore.

A few days, a little Benadryl, a box of tissues, a bag of throat lozenges… And then things were back to normal.

Or so it seemed. 

“Catch,” Dean directed, tossing Sam’s weapon of choice in his brother’s direction. And this time Sam caught it gracefully, tucked it into his waistband, and then retrieved a weapon or two of his own from the trunk.

“Extra knife?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt.” He rifled through the trunk for a minute, and then pulled out a knife.

“Here you go.”

Sam turned to accept the weapon, and then…

Well, it had to happen.

Dean’s eyes grew wide. He fought it, he really did, but he finally had to give in. That sneeze just had to make an appearance. 

And he didn’t have time to cover his mouth. Or move Sam’s knife.

“Seriously, dude,” Sam complained, cringing at the now dripping germ-laden blade.

Dean didn’t answer. He was too busy sneezing. Over and over again.

With a sigh, Sam dropped the weapons he was carrying back into the trunk, and disarmed his brother before Dean could accidently hurt himself. That was something he didn’t want to have to explain to a doctor.

Two minutes later the Impala was headed back down the road, toward the closest motel. And another dose of Benadryl.

 

~end~


End file.
